Eight Nights
by Kathy V
Summary: Tudo que ela fizera foi por amá-lo, um amor tão louco que a enlouquecera também, levando-a a cometer a pior das loucuras... É inútil resistir ao amor, mesmo que só por uma noite... SB& BL
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: **Thanks mais uma vez a Mione, minha dear beta, que betou umas trocentas vezes essa fic( tadinha dela..) e a paciência enoorme que ela tem. Thanks pra darkitcha, por me ajudar a escrever essa fic me mostrando músicas bem insanas. Love you, Mione and Dark..._

_Pra todos que lerem essa fic, muito obrigada._

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

Um bebê. Como se ela, Bellatrix Black, uma moça de quase nove anos, gostasse de bebês. Todos os Black estavam eufóricos, nascera mais um Black varão, que levaria o nome da família adiante.

Por ser a mais velha da sua geração, fora encarregada de proteger e tomar conta do bebê.

E Bellatrix não questionava ordens.

Cuidara dele integralmente por dois anos, até ir pra Hogwarts. Com o tempo se tornara a melhor amiga dele, sempre por perto, mesmo que só por carta. Os anos dela em Hogwarts foram repletos de cartas. No início só ela escrevia, depois ele começou a escrever também.

Ele contava tudo a ela, como seus pais eram frios com ele, preferindo o caçula, Regulus, como eles brigavam e principalmente, como ele detestava a Sonserina.

Bellatrix o aconselhava, Sonserina era a Casa da família por obrigação. E nenhum Black fugia de suas obrigações.

_Começou naquela noite. _

No Natal, Sirius voltara pra casa, um grifinório primeiranista.

--Parabéns. — ela o cumprimentou, fria.

Sirius sabia que Bella ia ficar furiosa. Os Black eram sonserinos, dizia ela. Mas ele nunca se sentia como um Black. Os pais o odiavam e o irmão era um idiota.

Já Bella...

Bella era a única família que ele tinha, que o fizera voltar pra casa ao invés de ir pra casa de James Potter nesse Natal.

--Não fui eu que escolhi, Bella.

--Foi, sim, Sirius, não minta pra mim. —exclamou ela.-- O chapéu conhece seu coração e eu também!

--Você não me conhece, Bella! Não mais. Você prefere seu_ mestre das Trevas, _e os_ comilões mortais_ idiotas!—replicou ele, irritado.

Ela o estapeou.

--Você não sabe o que fala!—exclamou ela, perdendo o controle por um instante.

Sirius olhou pra ela, parecendo muito mais velho do que era.

--Não, não sei. E prefiro morrer a saber, Bellatrix.—ele saiu, batendo a porta do quarto, atrás de si.

Foi a última vez que ela o viu. Por seis longos anos, que mais pareceram um século.

_Até aquela noite... _

* * *

**N/A2: **_Essa é minha primeira S/B, amores obssessivos deixam meu coração pulando de alegria, e o que seria de S/B sem um pouco da boa e velha obsessão? _

_Espero reviews..._


	2. One night to love

Era uma noite de verão quando Bellatrix bateu na porta dos Potter.

--Boa noite.—uma senhora alegre abriu a porta, o sorriso desaparecendo quando a viu.

--O que deseja, Srta. Black?

Bellatrix a encarou, altiva.

--Falar com meu primo.—ela não se deu ao trabalho de explicar. Helen Potter sabia quem ela queria.

Helen fechou a porta, deixando Bellatrix um tanto irritada. Quando ela já pensava seriamente em explodir a porta, ela se abriu e Bellatrix se deparou com um Sirius mais velho e muito mais bonito do que ela lembrava.

--Bella?! –ele exclamou, surpreso. Era óbvio que não esperava por ela.--Pensei que fosse a Andy.

Bellatrix reprimiu uma careta. _Andy_. Sua adorável irmã, que se tornara a favorita de Sirius depois que ele rompera com ela.

--Eu quero falar com você, Sirius.—ao ver que ele ia discordar, ela completou. --E não vou aceitar um não.

--Que seja.—concordou ele, dando de ombros.

_Ombros muito musculosos_, ela pensou, se repreendendo em seguida. Não devia pensar nele dessa forma, por Mordred!

Sirius olhava de soslaio pra a prima, quanto ela o seguia para o jardim, longe da casa dos Potter. Bella estava tão linda quanto ele lembrava, a pele alva e os lábios muito vermelhos, como sempre.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ela o fitou e ele achou melhor andar logo com aquela conversa.

--O que você quer, Bella?

--Que você volte pra casa.—_Volte pra mim_, ela pensou, mas não podia dizer isso a ele.

--Por que eu voltaria? Estou muito melhor aqui.—ele a encarou,aborrecido.

Bella o encarou. Como ele podia estar melhor ali do que na própria casa ela nunca entenderia. Sua tia já tinha queimado seu nome da árvore da família e se ela quisesse que ele voltasse, teria que mentir um pouco.

--Seus pais sentem sua falta. Todos querem que você volte.

Sirius se aproximou mais dela.

--E você, Bella? Quer que eu volte?

Bellatrix não disse nada. Só o encarou, pela primeira vez desejando que ele pudesse ler sua mente. Droga, todos esses anos, ela o observara de longe, rindo com os amigos e com Andy, até ele desaparecer de repente.

Depois de ameaçar Andy dúzias de vezes e jurar em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado que não diria ao Sirius que ela dera com a língua nos dentes, arrancara de Andromeda o lugar pra onde Sirius fugira.

Acreditara fielmente que sempre o observara porque ele era tão criança, e os pais dele, como os dela, não eram exemplos de amor com os filhos. Mas ao vê-lo assim tão... _Perfeito_, ela finalmente aceitara que, ao longo dos anos, se apaixonara por ele.

--Você sente a minha falta, Bella?—perguntou ele, olhando-a profundamente.

Ela sorriu:

--Sinto.

--Mais do que sente falta do _querido_ Rodolphus?

--Muito mais.—ela respondeu.--Mais do que você imagina.

Sirius a abraçou, tirando-a do chão.

--Também sinto sua falta, Bella.—ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que estremeceu.

--Mas eu não vou voltar pra casa.

--Por que não?—perguntou ela, ainda abraçada a ele.

--Porque lá é o lar dos Black. E eu não me sinto mais um Black.

Bella se soltou dos braços dele.

--Você é um Black, Sirius, quer queira, quer não. E vai voltar pra casa um dia.

Sirius riu alto.

--Pode dizer a seja lá quem te mandou aqui, Bella, que eu nunca mais vou pisar naquela casa.

--Nem por mim? –ela murmurou.

Sirius a encarou, sério.

--Por você eu faria qualquer coisa, Bella. Menos voltar pra aquela casa.

Ela tocou os cabelos dele. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou cada um dos dedos com uma ternura tão grande que ela achou que fosse chorar.

--Adeus, Bella.

--Adeus.—ela respondeu, sem coragem pra encará-lo.

Ela o deixou observando-a enquanto andava até o portão. Bellatrix o amava. E inacreditavelmente, ela descobriu que ele a amava também.

* * *

**N/A: **_Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo... ainda estamos na parte fofa da história, então românticos, aproveitem..._


	3. One night to remember

_ Amanhã é o dia do meu casamento_.

Qualquer mulher ficaria radiante de felicidade ao pensar nessa frase. Mas Bellatrix Black não era uma mulher comum, nem aquele casamento ia se realizar pelos motivos comuns.

Sozinha na escuridão de seu quarto, Bella podia contemplar a vida que teria a partir do dia seguinte. Além de Comensal da Morte, seria também esposa de um, o que tornaria completamente impossível o único desejo que Bellatrix não sacrificaria por nada nesse mundo.

_ Sirius Black._

Bella fechou os olhos. Não podia pensar nele. Se ela pensasse, por um segundo que fosse, em Sirius Black, jamais seria capaz de levar aquele casamento fajuto adiante. Ele era tudo que ela queria, mas também era tudo que ela não podia ter.

Não podia ter porque sabia que não se contentaria em tê-lo apenas uma vez, e não era tão forte pra se indispor com sua família por ele e nunca o seria. Na verdade, ela sabia que não o merecia.

Merecia alguém como Rodolphus Lestrange, alguém que tinha uma alma ainda mais corrompida que a dela. Não Sirius, com sua alma boa e generosa. Era com tristeza que aguardava aquele casamento, que deixava seu quarto e sua vida pra se unir a Rodolphus.

- Não está feliz, Bella?

O coração de Bellatrix quase parou ao ouvir aquela voz. Só existia uma pessoa no mundo com uma voz como aquela.

- Sirius?—ela o chamou, duvidando de seus ouvidos.

Tranquilamente, ele saiu das sombras, os olhos cinzentos frios como aço. Não havia mais dúvidas sobre quem estava em sua frente.

- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

Ele sorriu e não disse nada. E nem precisava.

- Você devia estar mais feliz, Bella. Uma noiva tem que estar alegre no dia do seu casamento.

Bella sorriu. Se Sirius fosse o noivo, ela estaria radiante de felicidade.

- Por que você veio aqui, Sirius? Você disse que nunca voltaria aqui.

- Eu vim ver você pela última vez. -respondeu ele, se aproximando. - Porque eu não vou ser mais seu primo amanhã.

Ela limitou-se a encará-lo. Sirius jamais concordara com um casamento de conveniência. Mas não queria acreditar que ele a odiaria.

- Bella...

Ela o encarou. E o que viu nos olhos dele a hipnotizou_.__ Amor._

- Não se case com Lestrange, Bella.

Naquele instante, Bella decidiu que se fosse pra perdê-lo, então tinha que ter algo que a consolasse por isso. Ela o segurou pela frente da camisa e o beijou.

Sirius não hesitou em retribuir o beijo, tirando-a do chão e a levando até a cama, onde caiu sobre ela.

- Bella, nós não...

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

- Por favor... Só essa noite.—ela implorou.

Sirius sabia que não devia fazer isso, não na véspera do casamento dela, mas o ódio o dominava ao pensar que no dia seguinte Lestrange, e não ele, a teria em sua cama.

Ele a beijou com fúria, enquanto a despia. Sentia as unhas de Bellatrix se cravarem em suas costas, em seu peito, enquanto ela rasgava a camisa dele.

- Você vai ser meu hoje… —murmurou ela, mordiscando o ombro dele.

Sirius afastou as pernas dela, possuindo-a por completo de uma só vez. Ela não conseguiu conter um gemido, a dor e o prazer se misturando a cada investida que ele dava.

Bellatrix se agarrou a ele, enquanto sentia o prazer aumentar até se tornar quase enlouquecedor. Ela arqueou as costas, sentindo-o estremecer dentro dela.

Eles jamais saberiam explicar quanto tempo ficaram ali, se encarando. Por ela, eles teriam ficado ali pela eternidade, mas sabia que era impossível.

- Você vai se casar com ele, não vai, Bella?—perguntou ele, encarando-a com ternura.

Bellatrix não respondeu. Não era capaz de dizer aquilo a ele, como não era capaz de fugir do destino que a aguardava.

Sirius sorriu e ela podia jurar que o tom de voz dele estava horrivelmente triste ao dizer:

- Eu nunca vou esquecer essa noite, Bella.

Ela fechou os olhos e ao abri-los, Sirius já tinha ido embora. O quarto não mantinha nenhum vestígio da presença dele, a não ser a bagunça na cama e a janela aberta.

Agarrada ao lençol que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, Bellatrix chorou. Naquela noite, ela tivera Sirius, o homem que ela sempre amaria, pela primeira e última vez e não podia culpar ninguém por isso a não ser a si mesma.

Porque agora, ela nunca mais o veria e isso era pior que a morte, porque a falta que ela sentia dele lhe despedaçava a alma.


	4. One night to hate

**N/A**:_ Muito obrigada as pessoas que deixaram reviews. Eles fazem muito bem pra alma e não dói deixar um. A todos que lerem essa fic,thanks._

Bellatrix estava sentada tomando seu uísque de fogo, quando Rodolphus entrou na sala de estar, esbaforido.

- Os Potter estão mortos!—todos na sala comemoraram, incluindo Bellatrix, ainda que sua comemoração fosse menos intensa que a das outras pessoas.

_Sirius_. Seu pensamento se dirigiu a ele instantaneamente. Ele devia estar arrasado, era o padrinho do pequeno Potter. Tinha que vê-lo ainda nessa noite, mas tinha que manter as aparências:

- E o Lord das Trevas? Quando iremos comemorava com o Lord?

Rodolphus a encarou, sombrio.

- Há boatos de que o bebê... _sobreviveu_.

Bellatrix olhou pra o marido, espantada. Harry Potter era a razão do ataque do Lord das Trevas à Godric's Hollow. Como ele podia estar vivo?

- Que história é essa, Roldophus? Harry Potter deveria estar morto!

Rodolphus parecia ainda mais sombrio ao devolver o olhar dela.

- O Lord das Trevas desapareceu. Ninguém sabe, ninguém viu nada. O que sabemos é que o garoto está vivo e o Lord simplesmente sumiu. —contou ele. - Não temos o que ou onde procurar, a casa dos Potter, bem, não sobrou muita coisa dela.

Bellatrix agüentou mais meia hora de suposições sobre o acontecido e quando todos foram embora, ela aparatou.

Sirius estava em seu quarto alugado em um albergue trouxa. Alugara-o com um nome falso, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de encontrar Peter Pettigrew e fazê-lo pagar pelas mortes que causara.

Ele ainda não acreditara no que acontecera. Nunca imaginaria que Peter era o traidor, que o espião de Voldemort estava o tempo todo debaixo do seu nariz!

Pior, a culpa pelas mortes de James e Lily também era dele. Ele insistira para que James escolhesse Peter como Fiel do Segredo e mesmo sem saber, os entregara a Voldemort.

E ninguém além dele, James, Lily e o próprio Peter sabia da mudança de Fiel do Segredo, o que o deixava em maus lençóis com o Ministério.

Assim que ouvia a porta se abrir, Sirius ergueu a varinha. Não seria preso antes de fazer Peter Pettigrew se arrepender por ter traído os únicos amigos que ele tivera na vida.

Quando a porta se escancarou, ele viu a última pessoa do mundo que ele esperava ver: Bellatrix Lestrange.

- O que você quer?—disparou ele, aborrecido. Já tinha muitos problemas no momento sem Bellatrix para confundi-lo. - Olhe, Bellatrix, essa não é uma boa hora pra…

- Eu soube o que aconteceu, Sirius. —ela o interrompeu.

Os olhos cinzentos dele ganharam um brilho cínico.

- É claro que você soube o que aconteceu! Você deve ter participado de cada detalhe do plano, afinal você é a Comensal mais fiel à Voldemort, não é?

Bellatrix não podia deixar de se irritar com o sarcasmo dele.

- O que você quer ouvir, Sirius? Que eu conhecia o plano do Lord das Trevas de cabo a rabo?! Reconheço, eu sabia o que ia acontecer essa noite com os Potter, afinal o Lord não fez nenhum segredo do que pretendia fazer, mas não tive absolutamente nada a ver com isso. Que diabo, não fui eu quem quebrou o feitiço Fidelius e dedurou os Potter!

- Eu sei. Foi o Pettigrew, ele era o Fiel do Segredo.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso cínico:

- Você e os Potter deviam ter escolhido melhor seus amigos, Sirius. Pettigrew...Vergonha da bruxidade, até um trouxa é melhor do que ele com uma varinha!

- Nós, grifinórios, não escolhemos nossos amigos por suas habilidades mágicas, Bella.

- É verdade, vocês escolhem suas amizades pelo _caráter_, ou melhor, pela _falta_ _dele._

Sirius engoliu uma resposta mal-criada. A presença de Bellatrix ali o estava enfurecendo ainda mais.

- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? Não devia estar procurando pelo seu Lord das Trevas?

Bellatrix se aproximou dele:

- Vim ver como você estava. Sabia que você devia estar arrasado...

- E por que o meu bem-estar te interessa tanto pra você se abalar da sua casa até aqui?—perguntou ele, confuso com a súbita preocupação dela.

Antes que ela percebesse, já tinha contado a ele o que sentia:

- Porque eu te amo.

Surpreso, Sirius achou que tinha ouvido mal:

- O que você disse?

_- Eu te amo._

Sirius a encarou, os olhos cinzentos dele presos aos olhos negros dela. Como ele queria poder acreditar no que ela dizia… Ele a amava tanto! Porém Bellatrix nunca seria capaz de amá-lo como ele era, nunca abandonaria suas crenças por ele.

- Não, Bella. Você não me ama. Acho que você não ama ninguém, a não ser pelo amor servil que você tem por Voldemort. —declarou ele, amargo.

Bellatrix desviou os olhos. Sirius não acreditava nela, mas ela provaria a ele que o amava, nem que levasse a vida toda.

- Sinto pelos seus amigos, Sirius. —ela disse, mas se corrigiu.- Não por eles, mas pelo que significavam pra você.

- Eles eram tudo que eu tinha, Bella. —ele se afastou dela, furioso.

- Você tem a mim. —ela se aproximou novamente.

Sirius a encarou, a culpa e a tristeza refletidas em seus olhos.

- Eu perdi você, no instante em que você se tornou Bellatrix Lestrange. E honestamente, não sei se ainda a quero de volta.

Bellatrix sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não se permitiu derramá-las. Quem ele pensava que era? Não podia ter largado Rodolphus no altar, era uma Black! Sirius podia não ter respeito pela própria família, mas ela tinha.

No fundo, tinha sido um erro ir ali, mais um erro dela no que dizia respeito à Sirius Black.

Ela já estava na porta do quarto quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali de fato. A falta de lógica das atitudes de Sirius, o ódio que ele estava sentindo de Pettigrew… Tudo se encaixou na mente dela.

Sirius pretendia se vingar. Por isso ainda estava ali, mesmo com metade do Ministério atrás dele e por isso estava tentando colocá-la pra fora do quarto desde que ela chegara.

Ela não podia deixá-lo fazer uma loucura dessas. Ele não podia ir pra Azkaban, não seu Sirius.

- Você me perguntou o que eu fazia aqui... e você, o que faz aqui,Sirius? Sua cabeça está a prêmio, você devia estar fugindo! O que você pretende, ir pra Azkaban?

- Eu não vou fugir. —respondeu ele. - Eu tenho que achar o Pettigrew.

Naquele instante Bellatrix entendeu que nada que ela dissesse ia fazer Sirius mudar de idéia e a ida dele pra Azkaban era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela sabia que não podia fazer nada pra impedir, mas imaginar Sirius em poder dos dementadores era demais pra ela.

Sirius a abraçou ao vê-la chorando. Era a primeira vez que via Bella chorando e não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la assim tão... _humana_.

- Não chore. —ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, tentando impedi-lo de cometer uma loucura que o levaria à prisão.

- Fique comigo..

Ao ouvir aquele pedido, Sirius sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não podia ficar com ela de novo, não agora..

- Por que não? —perguntou a parte dele que era completamente apaixonado por ela. - Você vai pra Azkaban, por que não se permite amá-la pela última vez?

Deixando de lado seu plano de vingança por um momento e seguindo seu coração, Sirius a beijou.

Bellatrix se agarrou a ele, enquanto ele afastava as pernas dela, se preparando para possuí-la ali mesmo, contra a parede.

Ele arqueou as costas ao senti-lo dentro de si, invadindo seu corpo e sua alma.

Sirius a encarava, os olhos fixos nos dela. Ele se movia com gentileza enquanto a beijava, sem desviar os olhos dos dela, mantendo-a prisioneira daqueles olhos cinzentos.

As longas unhas de Bellatrix cravaram-se nos ombros dele, manchando a camisa que ele vestia com sangue. Ao ver o que ela fazia, Sirius começou a se mover mais rápido, levando Bellatrix a cravar as unhas com mais força enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo das investidas, até ela arquear o corpo pra frente, gemendo, completamente satisfeita. Sirius alcançou o prazer logo depois, com os ombros completamente ensangüentados como uma prova da insanidade daquele ato.

Ela deslizou lentamente até o chão, enquanto sussurrava:

- Sirius… por favor, fuja…

Ele se afastou, vestindo-se:

- Sinto muito, Bella, mas eu não posso. —ele saiu quase correndo do quarto, deixando-a chorando e chamando por ele.

Deixá-la ali, daquele jeito, foi a coisa mais difícil que Sirius fez na vida. Ele tinha certeza que o olhar que ela lançara o perseguiria pelo resto de seus dias. Mas ele tinha uma missão: Achar Pettigrew e fazê-lo se arrepender de ter traído James e Lily.

Não havia mais tempo para amar. Agora só restara o ódio e isso o dera forças para não ceder ao pedido de Bella e insistir em se vingar.

Por ele, que perdera tudo.

Por Harry, Lily e James, que foram traídos pela última pessoa de quem desconfiariam.

Por Bella, que ele amava loucamente e agora teve que deixar, provavelmente pra sempre.

O ódio lhe daria forças naquela noite....

* * *

**N/A**: _Mais um capítulo. Sorry aos românticos, mas agora as coisas não estão muito fofas.... Aguardem o próximo capítulo. Ah, mil perdões pela falta de N/A no último capítulo, postei correndo e não deu tempo. Mil provas na escola... Desculpas pedidas, capítulo postado. _

_Espero reviews...._


	5. One night to die

_**N/A:** Forgive me. It' s all I can say now. Demorei horrores pra atualizar e provavelmente as pessoas já desistiram de mim. 2008 foi um ano muito cansativo pra mim, então espero que possam compreender. Thanks for all._

* * *

Doze anos. Se antes esse período parecera uma eternidade, agora, sem ele, a perspectiva de passar mais doze anos naquele inferno era enlouquecedora para Bellatrix.

Quando soube que ele tinha sido capturado, ela fez tudo o que pôde para ser enviada para Azkaban com ele.

Interpretara maravilhosamente bem seu papel de seguidora inabalável do Lord das Trevas diante de Bart Crouch, conseguindo ser enviada o mais rápido possível pra Azkaban, depois de sofrer um julgamento sem defesa.

Já na prisão, ela quase pulou de alegria ao se ver na cela em frente à dele. Pena que sua alegria durou pouco. Uma vez ali, Sirius passou a ignorá-la quase que completamente. Fazia-se de surdo aos chamados, fossem porque fossem.

Os únicos momentos em que ele demonstrava saber que ela estava ali eram quando, sob o efeito dos dementadores, ela chorava por horas a fio e ouvia a voz dele, como que vinda de um sonho a dizer:

- Não chore, Bella.

Mas mesmo naquele silêncio, ele era tudo que ela tinha, seu porto seguro contra a opressão e a insanidade daquele lugar.

O brilho cinza dos olhos dele que à noite sempre estavam fixos na cela dela a mantinha lúcida e a ajudavam a suportar todas as más recordações que viviam invadindo sua mente transformando Azkaban em um inferno na terra ao longo dos anos.

Algumas vezes ela parou pra pensar no que Rodolphus achava da dependência dela em relação à Sirius, mas não demorava muito pensando nisso. O casamento deles fracassara antes mesmo de começar, em grande parte, devido ao amor que ela sentia por Sirius.

Rodolphus não era nada além de um companheiro de quarto, como os que tinham em Hogwarts. Ele nunca entenderia que enquanto todos enlouqueciam, ela conseguia se manter sã apenas por ver o olhar de Sirius através das barras da cela todas as noites.

Ninguém nunca compreenderia o quanto Sirius era importante pra ela. Mais do que o ar que respirava, mais que tudo no mundo, ela precisava dele pra sobreviver.

Por isso não resistiu quando ele se foi.

Ela sabia que tinha algo errado naquela manhã. O ar, as paredes, tudo estava mais opressivo que o de costume, se isso fosse possível.

Sentindo-se sem esperança e a ponto de sufocar, Bellatrix correu para as grades da cela, chamando por ele, esperando que a visão dele amenizasse seu sofrimento.

- Sirius?

Nenhuma resposta. Acostumada ao silêncio dele, ela tentou enxergá-lo pelas grades. Nada. Depois de uma hora chamando por ele, ela achava que não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar. Não entendia porque ele estava sendo tão cruel.

- Sirius? Por favor, responda!—implorou ela.

Já não se importava em se humilhar, desde que ele respondesse. Em Azkaban, o silêncio se transformava em um pesadelo terrível.

- Ele não está mais aí, Bellatrix. —respondeu Rodolphus, com a voz rouca por falta de uso.

- Como assim, Roldophus?—ela perguntou amedrontada. Por Merlin, o que fizeram com Sirius?

- Ele fugiu. Ouvi um daqueles aurores idiotas dizer que " O Maldito Black escafedeu-se enquanto colocavam a comida"

Ao ouvir aquilo, Bellatrix recuou até cair de encontro à parede. Sirius se fora! Depois de todos aqueles anos, ele a abandonara, fugindo sem se preocupar nem por um segundo com a mulher que jogara tudo pro alto pra ficar com ele naquele inferno.

- Sabe por que ele fugiu, Bella?—murmurou Rabastan, traiçoeiro como uma serpente. - Para encontrar o menino Potter. Eu o ouvi sussurrar no sono, "Ele está em Hogwarts".

- Não, não pode ser. —murmurou ela, aterrorizada, enquanto Rabastan ria, alucinado.

Rabastan ainda ficou provocando-a por algumas horas, mas ela não ouviu nada. Sua mente só registrava uma coisa: "_Sirius se foi_".

Com o passar das horas, o que era só um pensamento foi se transformando em uma certeza, a certeza de que fora abandonada ali naquele inferno, trocada por um pirralho que provavelmente nem sabia da existência de Sirius e se soubesse, com certeza o odiava.

Ela não sabia quantas horas passara ali, sentada de encontro à parede, com aqueles pensamentos indo e voltando de sua mente. Se estivesse em um lugar normal, não conseguiria sofrer por muito tempo, mas ela estava em Azkaban e ali tudo ganhava proporções gigantescas.

O medo a dominava. Por todos aqueles anos, ela tivera Sirius. Agora, ela estava sozinha e tudo a assustava. O barulho das correntes arrastando, os gritos dos presos enquanto confessavam coisas terríveis e os sons pavorosos que os dementadores faziam a apavoravam, fazendo com que ela tremesse e chorasse.

Suas piores lembranças a assaltavam, a infância solitária, sem carinho algum até a chegada de Sirius, a farsa ridícula que era seu casamento com Rodolphus, ela revivia cada acontecimento ruim como se ele tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Bellatrix chorava baixinho, enquanto os dementadores se aproximavam de sua cela. Enquanto eles se reuniam em frente às grades da cela, ela se perdia em lembranças horrendas e medo.

Aquela foi a noite mais longa de sua vida. Aos poucos, Bellatrix sentia sua sanidade indo embora e um único pensamento lúcido passou por sua mente ao pensar em Sirius:

_"Agora não há mais volta."_


	6. One night to escape

_**N/A: **Mil anos depois, a autora que vos fala retorna das cinzas com uma att merecida... aos que não me abandonaram ainda, enjoy it!_

* * *

_Escuridão_. Dois anos depois fuga de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange se resumia a isso. Se resumia a mais completa escuridão.

Sua mente, fragilizada pela longa estada em Azkaban, não suportou a perda de Sirius, seu único porto seguro. Desde que ele se fora, Bellatrix passou por uma completa transformação.

Os pesadelos que tanto a faziam sofrer no princípio, já não a incomodavam mais. As lembranças ruins tinham se prendido com tanta força em sua mente que criavam outras lembranças, falsas, mas que aos poucos foram se tornando sua única verdade.

A Escuridão tomara conta dela, na forma da Loucura, que transformara a antiga Bellatrix em uma sombra de si mesma, tão louca e má quanto a própria Escuridão.

O imenso amor que ela sentira por Sirius se transformara em uma obsessão. Um desejo extremado de vingança que a fez esquecer tudo de bom que ela sentira por Sirius e se concentrar em sair de Azkaban e fazê-lo sofrer amargamente por tê-la deixado ali, sozinha.

_Eu vou me vingar de você, Sirius. —ela sussurrou pra si mesma.

_Como quiser, Bella, mas se você quer sair daqui, é melhor começar a se mexer. —aconselhou Rodolphus, em pé diante dela.

Ao ver Rodolphus diante de si, Bellatrix percebeu que algo de estranho estava acontecendo ali.

_Onde estão os dementadores?—perguntou ela, desconfiada.

_O Lord das Trevas voltou, Bella.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Bellatrix parou de andar, surpresa. O Lord das Trevas retomara o poder?! Aquela era a melhor notícia que ela poderia ouvir, com o Lord das Trevas no poder, ela teria todos os meios pra planejar sua vingança.

_Vamos, Bella, não temos o dia todo. –disse Rodolphus, arrastando-a escadaria abaixo.

Bellatrix seguiu Rodolphus como se estivesse sob o efeito da maldição Imperius. Enquanto Rodolphus se ocupava em tirá-los de Azkaban o mais rápido possível, ela se perdia em seus planos de vingança.

Horas mais tarde, já no esconderijo que o Lord das Trevas providenciara para os dois, Bellatrix decidiu o que faria.

A insanidade que tomara conta dela a tornara ainda mais dedicada à Lord Voldemort, a Loucura a transformara na personificação da serva dedicada.

Ao se olhar no espelho, Bellatrix não se reconheceu e nem poderia. Aquela ali, de pé diante do espelho não era Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Aquela era a Escuridão, que se apoderando de seu corpo, não permitia que ela pensasse em nada além de sua vingança, ocupando sua mente para que ela não pudesse parar e lembrar de tudo de bom que vivera com Sirius.

_Não olhe pra trás. —murmurou ela, se convencendo de que sua vingança era tudo que tinha, agora.

Sirius a abandonara, deixando-a sozinha no inferno. Ele tinha que pagar por isso.

Não importava que ela o amasse desde sempre, nem que sua vida não fosse nada sem ele. Nada disso importava mais.

Aquela altura, Bellatrix não podia mais olhar pra trás.


	7. One night to fight

Foi por acaso. Se Bellatrix não tivesse achado intrigante a forma com que aquele cachorro preto observava o _Profeta_, jamais o teria reencontrado.

Ela soube que era ele assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, mesmo ele estando em sua forma animaga e ela escondida sob uma longa capa negra.

Quando ele saiu correndo de repente, Bellatrix o seguiu por todos os becos e vielas da Londres bruxa, ela conhecia a cidade tão bem quanto ele. Ela o seguiu até um beco sem saída, escuro e mal cheiroso, em uma parte deserta da cidade.

Ela nem se importou. Ele estava ali, era isso que importava. Mesmo que o ódio a dominasse, ela ainda o amava e vê-lo a afetou profundamente.

_Vejo que você saiu de Azkaban, Bella. —comentou Sirius, muito mais magro e mais velho do que ela se lembrava.

_Não graças a você. —replicou ela, amarga.

_É verdade. Você está aqui graças ao seu _adorado Lord das Trevas_. Ele nunca voltaria ao poder e deixaria seu mais fiel capacho apodrecendo em Azkaban.

_Não fale do Lord das Trevas! –exclamou ela, furiosa. _Não ouse falar dele! Se não fosse por ele, eu ainda estaria em Azkaban, onde _você_ me abandonou!—esbravejou ela, rancorosa.

__Abandonei_?! Não me lembro de ter prometido coisa alguma a você, Bellatrix, muito menos de jurar ficar lá com você até a morte!

_Eu teria feito muito mais por você, Sirius. Eu te amava, jamais teria deixado você lá.

Sirius desviou o olhar. Não tivera escolha, Harry precisava dele aqui fora e ele não podia falhar com Harry novamente.

_Eu nunca teria trocado você pelo idiota do pequeno Potter! –esbravejou ela.

Sirius precisou se controlar para não gritar com ela em público. Mas não conteve uma resposta:

_Não, você teria me trocado por um dos seus queridos Comensais, ou quem sabe, pelo próprio Lord das Trevas?

Bellatrix não teve como responder.

_Admita, Bella, nós nunca daríamos certo. Por mais que…

Bellatrix não ouviu mais nada. Como Sirius podia falar deles assim, com aquele descaso? Ele a abandonara sem olhar pra trás e agora não demonstrava o menor arrependimento.

Ela mataria por ele, morreria por ele e ele sequer se importava com ela. O único com quem ele se importava era com o imbecil do filho de James Potter, Harry.

Pois muito bem, já que ele não queria o seu amor, ela lhe daria o seu ódio.

_Você vai pagar por ter me abandonado, Sirius Black. –disse ela, antes de aparatar na frente dele.

Na sede da Ordem da Fênix, Sirius pensava em Bellatrix. Quando fugira, nem por um segundo ele pensara no que podia acontecer a ela, sozinha em Azkaban. Harry era o mais importante no momento.

Não podia falhar com ele, como falhara com James e Lily. E o que ele sentia por Bella fora deixado de lado. Ao se ver entre o amor que sentia por Bella e por Harry, ele escolhera Harry e por mais que quisesse, não podia mais ter Bella para si.

_Nunca mais._

Depois de reencontrá-la e ver no que ela se transformara, ele não tinha outra escolha. Não podia permitir que seu amor por Bellatrix acabasse colocando Harry em perigo.

Definitivamente, eles estavam em lados opostos de uma batalha. E em tempos de guerra, não havia lugar para um amor como o deles. O tempo de amar acabara havia muito e só eles não tinham percebido.

E agora, o tempo do faz-de-conta também acabou, junto com as tentativas infantis deles de fingir que podiam se amar, de fingir que não eram inimigos.

_O faz-de-conta acabou... _


	8. One night to kill

Era chegada a hora da vingança. Bellatrix planejou tudo quase à perfeição. Era um plano que agradava tanto a ela quanto ao Lord das Trevas.

Sirius a trocara por aquele menininho patético dos Potter e agora ele pagaria um prelo muito alto por magoá-la.

_Pagaria com a vida de Harry Potter. _

O Lord das Trevas tinha tudo planejado em como usar Sirius para atrair Potter e Bellatrix sabia que se Potter fosse atraído ao ministério, Sirius ia dar um jeito de aparecer.

Nada seria melhor do que ver o sofrimento de Sirius quando ela matasse Harry Potter na frente dele. O garoto pagaria pelo sofrimento dela.

Tudo transcorria às mil maravilhas. O Lord das Trevas atraíra o otário Potter até o Departamento de Mistérios, para conseguir a Profecia que falava dos dois.

Bellatrix lutava com uns amigos do Potter, tão idiotas quanto o próprio, que pensavam ser capazes de lutar com Comensais da Morte.

Quando ela já começava a duvidar se Sirius viria ou não, ele surgiu na Câmara da Morte. Enquanto Dolohov lutava com ele, Bellatrix se viu obrigada a duelar com a filha estúpida de sua irmã, Nymphadora.

Ao ver o estúpido Potter petrificar Dolohov, Bellatrix tratou de se livrar de Nymphadora:

__Estupore!_

E correu ao encontro de Sirius. Assim que colocou os olhos nela, Sirius soube de quem tinha sido a idéia de atrair Harry até ali.

_Foi você, não foi, Bella?

Bellatrix sorriu. O prazer que sentiria quando Potter fosse morto e Sirius não pudesse fazer nada pra impedir...

Ela só tinha que mantê-lo ocupado.

__Tarantallegra!_

Sirius desviou.

_O que você pretende?—ele gritou, desviando de um jato de luz vermelha lançado por um Comensal.

_Fazer você sofrer. —declarou ela, os olhos negros tinham um brilho enlouquecido.

Naquele instante Sirius viu que a mulher que ele amava tinha morrido em Azkaban e outra, muito mais perversa, tinha tomado o lugar dela.

_Você não é minha Bellatrix.

Ela riu:

_Aquela Bellatrix não existe mais. E eu vou vingar a morte dela!—disse ela, enlouquecida. __Estupore!_

Sirius desviou do feitiço. Para uma vingança, ela estava lutando muito mal.

_Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso. —provocou ele, rindo.

Aquela ironia a enfureceu. Ele não a trataria como uma idiota. Não depois de tudo que ela passara.

__Estupore!_

Aquele feitiço o atingiu em cheio.

Bellatrix o observou com um misto de satisfação e choque enquanto ele caía no Véu da Morte. Quem mandou ele fazer pouco dela?! Agora ele teve o que merecia.

_Sirius!—ela ouviu Harry gritar. _Sirius!

Ela soltou um grito de satisfação. Enfim, sua vingança estava completa. Não saíra como ela esperava, mas ela sabia que Sirius pagara caro, muito caro.

_Pagara com a própria vida._


	9. No more nights

_**N/A: **Ladies and Gentlemen, com vocês, o último capítulo de Eight Nights!_

* * *

_Ele está morto_. Esse pensamento ecoava na mente de Bellatrix vinte e quatro horas por dia desde a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, há quase dois anos.

Ela aproveitara o prazer que sentira ao se vingar dele até sua pouca sanidade fazer com que ela se desse conta do que fizera.

Bellatrix matara Sirius, ou ao menos o empurrara para a morte. E em algum lugar em usa mente, havia um resquício da antiga Bellatrix, que a fazia perceber a loucura que ela cometera.

Todas as noites, Bellatrix se encolhia no canto do quarto e chorava. Chorava porque naqueles momentos, quando a Loucura amenizava o domínio que tinha sobre ela, ela se dava conta de que sua vida não valia mais nada, que ela cavara a própria sepultura ao lançar aquele feitiço em Sirius.

Porque sem ele, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela sucumbisse.

Se antes da morte dele, a Loucura já a dominava, depois disso, exceto em alguns momentos, Bellatrix já não mantinha nenhum controle sobre si mesma. Sua dedicação à causa do Lord das Trevas chegava a ser patética, de tão doentia.

Depois que Sirius se foi, só lhe restara aquilo. Só lhe restaram as Trevas. Ela se tornou a seguidora mais radical do Lord, a que fazia as coisas que nenhum outro Comensal se atrevia a fazer. Mas ela fazia. Porque não tinha mais nada a perder.

Se vingar de Harry Potter virara sua nova obsessão. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu se convencer de que Harry era o culpado pela morte de Sirius, mesmo que em seus lapsos de sanidade, ela soubesse que tinha sido dela a culpa.

Foi sua obsessão que a levou à ruína. Quando Harry Potter se entregou e parecia que o Lord das Trevas venceria a guerra, ela se felicitou. Trabalhara arduamente para conseguir derrotar Potter.

A batalha continuara, em Hogwarts. E Bellatrix entrou naquela batalha para matar e morrer. Depois de tudo que acontecera, ela não se importava mais com nada.

Naquela batalha, Bellatrix lutou como nunca. Além de matar sua própria sobrinha, Nymphadora, ela provavelmente causou muitas baixas na batalha. Em certo momento, ela lançava maldições da morte a torto e a direito.

Quando avistou Hermione, Ginny e Luna, ela imaginou que não haveria nada melhor que acabar com as queridas amigas e com a namoradinha de Harry Potter, para finalizar sua vingança.

Estava se divertindo ao duelar com as três, quando ouviu um grito às suas costas:

_A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!—ela girou ao encontro da voz e não pôde deixar de gargalhar ao ver sua nova oponente: Molly Weasley.

Assim que Molly afastou as três garotas, Bellatrix começou a duelar de verdade. Ela se sentia tão excitada na batalha como só uma desvairada conseguiria, um prazer vindo da insanidade da situação.

_Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você?—provocou ela, enquanto pulava, evitando ser atingida pelos feitiços de Molly. _ Quando a mamãe for se juntar ao Freddy?

_Você… nunca… mais… tocará… em… nossos… filhos!—gritou Molly.

Bellatrix gargalhou. Molly Weasley não era páreo para ela. A Loucura fazia Bellatrix acreditar em uma invencibilidade que logo se provaria impossível. Quando Bellatrix esticou o braço para lançar um feitiço, o Avada Kedavra de Molly a atingiu em cheio no peito.

Enquanto a Maldição da Morte percorria suas células, o último pensamento de Bellatrix, já livre da Loucura, que a abandonou no final, foi que finalmente ela se encontraria com Sirius e ficaria com ele para sempre.

Porque tudo que ela fizera fora por amá-lo, um amor tão louco que a enlouquecera também, levando-a a cometer desatinos incalculáveis.

Ela tentara sobreviver ao amor que sentia, mas era inútil resistir.

_Naquela noite, e em todas as outras, tudo que ela fizera foi por amá-lo… _

* * *

_**N/A²**_:_ It's Over. Mais de um ano depois de seu início, Eight Nights chega ao fim. Pra quem não sabe, essa fic foi escrita para um chall de Louco Amor, no falecido 3V, no qual ganhou Prata. Thanks a lot!!!_

**PS:** _Baseada em The Point of no Return- Phantom of the Opera._

* * *


End file.
